Veterans
|Season=13 |Members= |Defectors= |Placings=Rachel - 1st Jordan - 4th Jeff- 7th Daniele - 8th Brendon - 9th Dick - 14th |Votes=19 |HOHs=8 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 & 10) |Times Nominated= 13 (Weeks 4, 5, 6, 7, Day 55, Week 8 & Day 69) |Vetos= 7(Weeks 1 (won by both Brendon and Rachel) , 3, 4, 5, 7, & 8) |Lowest= Dick Donato (14/14) |Highest= Rachel Reilly (1/14) }} The Veterans was the dominant alliance in Big Brother 13. It was formed immediately at the beginning of the game, consisting of all the Dynamic Duos that had re-entered the house. In the beginning, it was very effective. But due to Dick voluntarily leaving the game, Daniele betraying the veterans, the members evicting each other, and with the Newbies who were left finally winning competitions, The Veterans were nearly destroyed when Dick left and Brendon, Daniele, and Jeff were evicted. Rachel and Jordan pulled it together, however, and it resulted in Rachel being crowned the winner of Big Brother 13 and being awarded the $500,000 grand prize. Members Creation On the first night in the Big Brother house, the Dynamic Duos got together to form the Veterans alliance. Strategy The Veterans had a plan to get all the stronger newbie players out of the game and keep the weak ones to propel themselves to the final six. They all played a rather open game, even inviting some newbies to join their alliance, including and . Fallout After Dick Donato left the game, the Veterans alliance slowly fell apart, with Daniele Donato often giving inside information to Dominic Briones, who she formed an alliance with, and the two tried to get HOH Rachel Reilly and her partner Brendon Villegas to use Brendon's POV to take Dominic and his partner Adam Poch off the block and put up the other 2 Veterans, Jeff Schroeder and Jordan Lloyd, so Daniele and Dominic could try to backdoor Jeff. The two remaining Dynamic Duos, Jeff and Jordan, and Brendon and Rachel often fought against one another and each considered putting the other on the chopping block. The most recent defiance was by Daniele, who after winning HOH and choosing her nominations, put Brendon and Rachel on the block. Daniele then nominated Jordan when Rachel was saved by Brendon. Brendon was evicted as a result of Daniele's betrayal. Brendon would later return to the game when America voted to give him a chance to come back and in a live showdown, Brendon beat Lawon Exum, who was evicted that week, to get back in the game. Also, during newbie Kalia Booker's reign as HOH the week before Brendon returned to the game, Daniele pushed for her to nominate Rachel & Jeff, then nominate Jordan if the POV was used. Kalia did nominate Rachel & Jeff, but then put Lawon up on the block instead of Jordan when Jeff won The Power Of Veto and took himself off the block, making Daniele upset. Daniele got HOH after Brendon returned, and after she nominated Adam and Shelly Moore, Daniele targeted Brendon again. Daniele succeeded when Adam won the POV and saved himself, allowing Daniele to backdoor Brendon. Daniele was successful when Brendon was evicted from the house again by a vote of 5-1. Later, during Jeff's first reign as HoH, he nominated Kalia and Porsche, two of Daniele's allies in the game. Later on, Jeff won The Power Of Veto, took Porsche off the block, and back-doored Daniele, resulting in her elimination. On the same night during the double eviction, Kalia took HoH and put back her previous nominations of Rachel and Jeff. During the vote, a tie occurred, forcing Kalia to cast the deciding vote. Kalia voted for Jeff stating, "It's what Daniele would've wanted." The power shifted week by week losing Brendon and Jeff and Shelly and Adam betraying them Rachel and Jordan's backs were against the wall but they got revenge when Rachel seized control. Victory The Veterans won in the end when Rachel won the final HOH and took Porsche to the finale. Rachel's enemies (Daniele, Kalia) voted for Porsche to win including Adam. But the votes were a surprise when Shelly voted for Rachel to win. Making the 4-3.' Rachel:' Brendon, Jeff, Shelly, and Jordan Porsche: Daniele, Kalia, and Adam. Category:Alliances Category:Veterans Category:Big Brother 13 Alliances